


Host Club's Imouto & Captain's Grandchild

by HufflepuffWeebo96



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers is a grandpa!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffWeebo96/pseuds/HufflepuffWeebo96
Summary: "What did you just say?..."
 "I said that I'm your grandfather..."





	1. Meeting the host club

~Chapter One~

At Ouran private high school academy; Everything was at its' normal routine especially with the academy's own host club. In the host club, each club member were doing their normal routine of club activities and entertaining customers. But then our lovable and mischievous twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, decided to get Tamaki mad again for the millionth time because they were super bored. As soon as they saw the club's hidden princess walking by them, they immediately started their plans.

"Hey Haruhi, Can you do something for us?"

Hikaru asked as he put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and Kaoru doing the same to him. As Haruhi turn towards the twins and replied.

"Like what, exactly?"

Kaoru replied, instead of Hikaru, to Haruhi.

"Modeling our mother's new lingerie line."

Haruhi just looks at Kaoru and Hikaru, who were smiling like Cheshire the cat, with apathetic/deadpan expression. Not only that, the female quests heard it (including the rest of the host club members) and talking to each other about how Haruhi will look like with lingerie on while fangirling the idea. Haruhi was about to say something to them when Tamaki started chasing and yelling at the twins.

"Quit corrupting my little girl, you twin devils!"

While this was going on, no one was really pay attention to the doors when they were open by a twelve year old girl. she walked into the room, while closing the doors, and saw what was going on. Haruhi just sighs at the chase that was going on when she notice the pre-teen standing at the door. She walks towards the girl and about to greet her when the girl asked a question.

"Are they always like this?"

Haruhi got a pretty good look at the pre-teen before replying back. The pre-teen had long wavy milk chocolate brown hair ( three inches above her waist), average height, light skin tone, and she had two different colored eyes (right eye is green and left eye is blue).

(A/N: The pre-teen is wearing a black t-shirt with a neon green and yellow stars on it, blue jeans, and purple converse shoes. Also She has red rose earrings on.)

"As annoying as it is, at times. It's pretty much normal for them to be like that everyday."

"I thought that host clubs were suppose to be serious and business like."

"They are... but we're a bit different type of host club though."

"I'm Haku, by the way."

"Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you, Haku-san"

"Nice to meet you too, Haruhi-sempai."

Both of them shook each other's hand then continued to watch Tamaki chasing the twins. Haruhi was about to ask Haku on why she was there for but Haku wasn't next to her anymore. Kyoya was focus on his black folder,

mostly checking the host club's expanses and income. (A/N: I wasn't sure if it was a black notebook or folder that Kyoya always had with him.) When he heard a familiar voice that took his focus away from the black folder.

"Kyoya~~~"

"Haku, What are you doing here?"

"Well...I wanted to see the host club and your friends that you told me about. Plus I wanted to see you as well, Onii-chan."

Haku hugged Kyoya by the waist while smiling at him and Kyoya returned the hug back to her, smiling. Everyone, in the club room, stopped what they were doing and became quiet in shock while just stared at the two before shouting.

"Onii-chan!?"

Kyoya and Haku saw everyone's stare while they could tell that everyone was still in shock. Kyoya decided to introduce his imouto to everyone because he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Everyone, I like to introduce you to my imouto, Haku."

"Nice to meet you all."

Haku said as she respectfully bows to everyone and as soon as she finish bowing, all the female customers shout how cute Haku was and bowing.

"Kyaa~~~ Kawaii !"

All the female guests surrounded Haku as they were calling her cute and pinching her cheeks. Plus Haku just let them do that because she didn't know what to do in this type of situation or what ever people call it. Kyoya saw what was going by the corner of his eye as he answers his friends' , mostly were Tamaki's, questions.

"Mommy, why didn't you tell us you had a imouto? Aren't you the youngest child in your family?"

(A/N: Imouto means little sister.)

"Well Daddy..."

Kyoya started as he sees his friends staring at him then at Haku and back to him.

"I was the youngest child in my family until father adopted Haku few months ago from the states. I was going to introduce her to you guys on Friday, but I guess she thought otherwise."

(A/N: It's Thursday for them.)

Kyoya finish answering the questions that his friends, mostly Tamaki, had asked when he heard Haku calling him. Tamaki and him turn to where Haku was calling and saw a adorable sight.

"Onii-chan, look I'm a monkey now."

Haku was hanging upside down from Mori-sempai's arm while she was smiling and waving at everyone. Everyone (that includes Kyoya) thought it was adorable sight to see. Then Tamaki grab Haku from Mori-sempai and started hugging her. While he was spinning her around and calling her cute.

"You're so very cute, Haku!" You're daddy's adorable baby girl!" You're such a cutie pie!"

Haku was getting a bit too dizzy from Tamaki's spinning, but she couldn't say anything since she had her face squished into Tamaki's chest and Haruhi notice it. Then Haruhi told Tamaki to let Haku go.

"Tamaki-sempai, I think you spin Haku a little too much and should let her go."

Tamaki stop spinning Haku because he realize that Haruhi was right. He quickly let go of Haku, which made her fall on her butt, and apologizes.

"Aaah! I'm so so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to spin his adorable baby girl too much!"

(A/N: Let's just say that Haku got know the rest of host club members' names, besides Haruhi, after being introduce to them by Kyoya.)

"It's okay. Tamaki-sempai. Even though I'm a bit dizzy from the spinning, I found it fun."

Haku smiles at Tamaki which the female guests and Tamaki squeal in her adorableness.

"She so kawaii!"

When Haku stood up from the ground, the twins got a hold of her and looked at her unique features.

"Hey Kaoru, look at her eyes. They're two different colors."

"You're right, Hikaru. The right eye is green and the left eye is blue. But feel her hair."

"It's really soft."

As the twins were amaze on how soft Haku's hair was, Haku just stared at the twins. Then Haku's face turn red in embarrassment when he stomach growled in hunger.

"Guuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr~"

Her face became even more red when everyone in the room just stared at her.

"Ne ne, Haku-chan. Are you hungry? Want some sandwiches or cake?"

Huni-sempai asked Haku as Mori-sempai took her a vacant table and put her.

"Sandwiches please. I kind of forgot to eat something at lunch time. When I was finishing my school application at Ouran private middle school. Heh~~~"

Haku said with a embarrassing smile towards everyone and the female guests, again, scream at Haku's adorableness.

"Kawaii!"

(A/N: Ouran private middle school starts the following week.)

After Haruhi gave Haku a plate full of sandwiches and glass of water, everything went back to it's normal routine. Within twenty mintues; Haku finish eating and she fell asleep which everyone notice and Kyoya covered her with a blanket. An hour later, all the female guests left and the entire host club members were cleaning the club room before leaving for home. Once they were finish cleaning, Kyoya walk over to his sleeping imouto and carried her(bridal Style) out of the club with the others right behind him. As they were outside, everyone said goodbye to each other and headed home.

~A quick scene switch: Shield Headquarters~

Nick Fury, the leader of shield, was doing his rounds around shield to see if everything was in order and up to date, which it was. After he finish his rounds, he was in his office doing paperwork when Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) and Hawkeye (Clint Barton) strolled into his office.

"Sir."

Natasha and Clint said in the same time as they wondered why they were called to his office. When they gave their reports of their latest mission already, earlier that day.

"Agent Hawkeye. Agent Black Widow. I know that both of you are wondering why I called for you."

Fury said as he look directly at them and could tell that they were curious when Natasha spoke.

"What is this about?"

Then Clint put his two cents in.

"Is it another mission?"

Fury shook his head as a no to Clint's question before he spoke.

"It's not another mission, Its because of these letters from her for you two that came a few hours ago."

Fury handed the letters to them as he knew the letters caught their attention because the letters also caught Phil's and his attention as well since they also gotten some letters from the same person. After Clint and Natasha got the

letters, they started walking out of Fury's office but stopped a bit when he said something else to them.

"Also the boys called and asked for you two."

Fury said as he went back doing the paperwork while Natasha and Clint walked out his office and went somewhere private to read the letter and to call the boys.

~End of Chapter~


	2. First day of School with new friends and a fight.

**-Chapter Two-**

As Clint and Natasha left Fury's office, they went to one of their spider nests that was dubbed by Clint at Shields Headquarters. When they got to their spot in the training room, they started to open and read the letters that were sent by beloved person.

 

  
_Hello Auntie Tasha and Uncle Birdie~~_   
_First off, how are you guys also the trouble making puppies? I bet you guys were on a mission that involves kicking bad guys butts and destroying their egos as well, before you guys got my letters._   


_Second, I miss you guys so much that I could almost give up eating chocolates._

 

Natasha and Clint chuckled at the part where their beloved person wrote because they know for a fact she is a chocoholic person that would rather eat bugs and worms than giving up her chocolates. But they still felt touch by it because they missed her too including the boys. The next fifteen minutes, they continued reading the letters before calling back the boys.

 

~Scene Switch: The Ootori mansion~

 

At 6:30 am; It was the first day of school at Ouran private middle school and Haku was very excited but a bit scared in the same time for it. She quickly got of bed and headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, then started getting ready for school. Haku couldn't help but smiled as she remember yesterday's events with Kyoya and others. Yesterday, she asked Kyoya, Tamaki, Hani, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru about how was Ouran private middle school like since they went to that school. Haku didn't asked Haruhi because she knew Haruhi didn't went to that school. But still she asked Haruhi how was her experience was in her middle school.

 

  
_**(A/N: Haku does know that Haruhi is a girl and commoner from the first day they met. Also Haku wears the brown uniform with black leggings and her hair is in a low braid. Plus she has red and  black wings earrings with a** _ _**small purple stone on them.)** _   


  
The guys told her about their experiences at the school also how the school was. Also they told her if anyone (mostly about boys) does something awful or starts something to her, come directly to them and they handle it. Which she didn't mind about them being a bit over protective with her as along as they don't over board with it. Haku was done getting ready for school and headed down to dining room to eat some breakfast before leaving for school. As soon as Haku entered the dining room, she saw her dad drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper. She walked over to her dad and kissed him on cheek while greeting him a good morning. Mr. Ootori greeted his youngest child back as she sat down and began eating her breakfast.

 

"Good morning, Papa."

 

"Good morning, Haku. Are you ready for your first day at Ouran private middle school?"

 

"I'm ready for it, Papa."

 

"I could see that, dear."

 

Twenty minutes later; Haku was standing, with a skateboard in her hand, in front of the gates of Ouran private middle school then she skated towards the school's auditorium for orientation. Haku was half way there when three boys crashed into her.

  
**"Ooopphh"**   


  
All four of them fell to the ground; couple of seconds later, the boys quickly got off of Haku as two of them helped her stand up again and other boy grabbed her skateboard as he handed it back to her.

 

"I'm sorry for crashing into you. We didn't see you."

 

The blonde hair boy said as his two other friends said their apologizes as well.

 

"It's fine. I apologize also, for crashing into you three, because I didn't see you either. Also my name is Ootori Haku."

 

Haku replied as the three boys started introducing themselves.

 

"I'm Nekozawa Shouke."

 

"The name is Shinobu Aiji."

 

"Toshiba Akaito."

  
"Nice to meet you all. But a quick question... What time is it?"

 

Aiji looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was seven fifty-five (am)plus realize that orientation starts in five minutes.

 

"Aw shit, Orientation starts in five minutes!"

 

All four of them starting running quickly, after what Aiji said, towards the school's auditorium in hopes of making it in time for orientation.

 

~Scene Switch: Avengers tower~

 

Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Winter Soldier (James 'Bucky' Barnes) were training together in the avengers' training room when Natasha came strolling in.

 

"Steve. Bucky. Team meeting at the main room in five minutes."

 

Natasha said then she walked out of the room, while Steve and Bucky put away the equipment that they were using. Five minutes later; All the avengers were in the main room in front of the giant screen tv, with Fury on the screen. Fury went straight to business and began to speak.

 

"Avengers, I have a very important mission for you."

 

"What's the mission about?"

 

Tony asked as he , along with everyone else, could see that Fury was very serious about this mission that he was about to tell them.

 

"Shield needs you to infiltrate into a hydra base that was recently discovered by some our shield agents. It's located on a uncharted island that takes a couple of days to get there.  "

 

After saying that, Fury signed off  then the avengers headed off to the jet and began their mission.

 

~Scene switch: At the host club~

 

It was four o'clock when Haku came strolling in the host club with a big smile on her face, which everyone could see. Haku quickly ran over to Kyoya and began telling him how her first day went especially her new friends. But then Haku's facial expression turn to shame when she told him something that she did on her first day at school. 

 

_**(A/N: The host club is closed for the day for planning new ideas and activities for the club.)** _

 

"Um...Onii-chan, I actually need to tell you something..."

 

"What is it, Haku?"

 

"I, actually, got into a fight with a sempai during lunchtime..."

 

Everyone in the host club became quiet after Haku said about her getting into a fight with someone.

 

"What do you mean by that, Haku?"

 

Kyoya asked her with a neutral expression while the other host members stand behind them and listen to Haku's explanation.

 

"Well..."

  
~Flashback: couple hours earlier~

  
Shouke, Aiji, Akaito, and Haku made it in time for orientation with forty five seconds to spare. The orientation started and went very well for an hour. But during the orientation, Shouke asked to see Haku's class schedule which she handed it over to him willingly.

  
"Hey Haku-chan, can I see your class schedule? I want to see if you have the same classes as us."

 

"Sure, here you go."

 

"Thank you."

 

Shouke, with Aiji and Akaito looking over his shoulders, looks at her schedule and saw that she had the same classes as them which made them happy because they really like her. Aiji and Akaito commented about them having

 

class together.

 

"Sweet, we all had the same classes together."

 

"Awesome. Let's just hope our senseis aren't a total a-holes, though."

 

Shouke smirks also turns to Haku , while giving back her schedule, and said something that made her smile.

 

"This means that you're stuck with us forever."

 

"I guess I am."

 

~Time Skip: Lunch~

 

(A/N: Haku's skateboard is the long skateboard and who gave her the board is a secret until chapter ten or on a upcoming chapter.)

 

After five period ended, all the students headed towards the cafeteria. Akaito and Aiji were walking beside Haku and Shouke , who were on her skateboard. Which no senseis have taken it way yet. Haku thinks that they don't care that much about it. Ten minutes later, they were in the cafeteria and were waiting in line to order their food which took minimum of four minutes. As soon as they got their food, they sat at a vacant table on the far end of the cafeteria.

 

For lunch, Haku got a turkey sandwich, fruit salad, and green tea drink. Akaito got a deluxe bento box and soda drink. While Aiji and Shouke were sharing a meal of a shrimp curry with miso soup and two fruit juice drinks. Everything was peaceful until someone, a sempai (second year female student) with friends (half are girls and the others are boys), disrupt it when Shouke, Haku, Aiji, and Akaito were leaving the cafeteria. The second year female student and her friends decided it was a good idea to dump dirty mop water on them, which they did. Akaito, Haku, Aiji, and Shouke were all dumbfounded on what just happen to them until Aiji was the first to react.

 

"What the heck is your problem!?"

 

Aiji yelled at the second year sempais, which made all students in the cafeteria turn to them.

 

"I just wanted to give you kohais a drink of water since you guys seem parched."

 

The female sempai replied with a sarcastic tone that she and her friends started to laugh. Haku along with Akaito and Shouke) saw that Aiji was getting mad and going to yell more at them which she could tell that is what they wanted. So she grabbed Aiji's hand and started pulling him away while talking to him.

 

"Come on Aiji. Let's go, they're not worth it. "

 

"Haku's right."

 

Shouke said when Akaito said something that cause the female sempai and her friends to be mad.

 

"Their behavior is more worse than three year olds."

 

After that was said; They were walking away from the group of second year sempais, but stopped when the female sempai said something to them.

 

"Don't dare walk away from me, I demand respect!"

 

The mad female sempai said while Haku turns to her and said something that made everyone inside cafeteria in shock and disbelief.

 

"We walk away as we see fit because you and your friends not worth it to get in a fight with, especially when you act worse more than three year olds. Furthermore, I don't respect people who are completely lower and worse than mother-fucking scumbags."

 

Haku said with a completely innocent smile, which the female sempai even more angry that led her to slap Haku in the face. Haku was a bit shock that she was slap in the face, but then Haku ( with a calm expression) turn her head back to the female sempai and said five words.

 

"Oh, it is on now."

 

Haku said as she punch the female sempai in the face which resulted a fight of Haku, Shouke, Aiji, and Akaito with the second year sempais on the first day of school.

 

~ End of Flashback~

 

"Aiji, Akaito, Shouke, and I have two weeks worth of detention because of it. I didn't want to get into a fight but those sempais started it."

 

Haku said with guilty tone as she looked at Kyoya and his friends. They saw the bruises that she gotten that they didn't see when she came in. Kyoya scoops up his imouto, carries her to the couch, and starts tending to her bruises.

 

"Father is going to take away your privileges and ground you for a while, Haku."

 

"I know that, Onii-chan."

 

"We're curious though, Haku. How much did they get?"

 

Tamaki asked as Haku looks at them and replies with a cheeky smirk.

 

"A month worth of detention."

 

~Scene Switch: Couple of days later at Avengers Tower~

  
It was night time when the, tired, avengers barely came back from their latest mission that Fury gave them. The mission was to infiltrate/ destroy a Hydra base that was on a uncharted island.

 

"I don't know about you guys but after the event of today, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

 

Tony said as he left the other avengers in the main room. Soon Bruce, Thor, Bucky, and Steve went to bed as well, leaving Natasha and Clint in the main room. Once everyone was gone, Clint grabbed Natasha and gave her a kiss on the lips when Natasha's phone rang. Clint lets go of Natasha, knowing whose calling her, and let her answer the call.

 

"Hello Jiro."

 

"Hi mom. Daichi and I wanted to know when are you and dad are coming home?"

 

**~ End of Chapter~**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and Merry Christmas everyone!!! 
> 
> P.S. Please comment/ review/ give opinions for a chapter.
> 
> Character description:
> 
> Shouke Nekozawa  
> \- Sapphire Blue eyes  
> \- light skin tone  
> \- Average height and weight  
> \- Straight Blonde hair   
> -12 years old
> 
> Aiji Shinobu  
> \- Golden Brown eyes  
> \- Caramel skin tone  
> -Average height and weight  
> \- Curly Straight Black hair with hot pink dyed bangs  
> \- 12 years old
> 
> Akaito Toshiba  
> \- Grey Black eyes  
> \- Light tan skin tone  
> -Average height and weight  
> \- Spikey Black hair  
> -12 years old


	3. The reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character description:
> 
> Daichi Nathaniel Barton (Younger twin) and Jiro Demetri Barton (Older twin)
> 
> \- Dark chocolate brown eyes  
> \- light tan skin tone  
> \- Average height and weight  
> \- Straight medium-long length red hair in a pony tail  
> -13 years old

"We'll be home in a few days, tops."

 

Natasha replied to her son as she sees Clint, her husband for ten years, smiling at her. Both Clint and Natasha chuckled a bit as they heard their twelve year old boys, identical twins (adopted), fighting over the phone until one of them had it.

 

"Jiro, Let me use the phone..."

 

"Sorry Daichi but nope..."

 

"Give me the damn phone ! *jumps on Jiro* "

 

"Never!...Aaaahhh!"

 

"Ah ha, I got the phone now! ... Hi mom."

 

"Hi Daichi."

 

Natasha said as she cuddled with Clint on the sofa while Daichi was telling her the things that he and Jiro did the past two weeks and how they got scolded by their babysitter. Then Daichi started to tell her about the phone call that they received a few days ago.

 

"Mom, we got a phone call from..."

 

~Scene Switch/Time Skip: Two months later at Ouran middle school~

 

At Ouran private academy middle school; Shouke, Aiji, and Akaito noticed that Haku been a bit aloof for the past week which they have been trying to figure it out the past few days, until Akaito went and asked her bluntly about it. As they were eating their lunch outside and sitting under a gazeebo.

 

"Fluffy-Chan, what's with you this past week?... And don't give us the 'I'm fine' answer."

 

**(A/N: Yes, fluffy-chan is Haku's nickname that Akaito, Shouke, and Aiji gave since they discovered that she has super soft hair. Also Haku gave them , also everyone else, nicknames too. Akaito is Kai, Aiji is Pinki, and Shouke is Pudding-Chan.)**

 

Haku sighes while she looks at her friends, who were staring at her with an concern expression, then answers the question.

 

"I just been remembering something from my days at the orphanage."

 

**(A/N: The guys know about Haku's orphanage days because she told them.)**

 

"And that something was...Oww! Shouke, why did you hit the back of my head for?"

 

Aiji said as he rubbed the bruised part of his head while glaring at Shouke, who had a neutral expression on.

 

"For being noisy but it, mostly, was for no reason at all."

 

Shouke said before he quickly ran away from a angry Aiji, who quickly chased after Shouke. Akaito and Haku were quietly watching the whole thing, tried to contain their laughter but fail badly as they started laughing soon after the chase started between Aiji and Shouke.

 

"Come back here Shouke!"

 

"Never!"  
  


 

_ **"HAHAHAHAAHAA"** _

 

~Scene Switch: Avenger's tower~

 

In the science lab; Tony and Bruce were analyzing some of the work files from their last mission that Hydra had laying around, before the avengers destroyed the base. Then Tony said something to Bruce that made him look at Tony with curious expression.

 

"I'm going to find any unknown living relatives of Caps and get them to meet each other."

 

"Is there a particular reason why you're doing this for Steve?"

 

"To give him a bit of happiness that he deserves..."

 

~Scene Switch: Ouran Middle School~

 

Since the morning, Haku's day has been weird because her family acting very unusual including her friends. Also there were notes that's written to her, posted throughout the campus. She notice how notes are written in binary code.

 

01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100010 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 01001010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000100 **(Translations: three years since we last seen each other with a promise to see each other again. Today's the day we make it into reality at the host club. - J and D )**  


 

It was in her last class (mathematics) of the day when she put the notes together that she figure out what the notes say as well as whom written them. Soon as the class was dismiss, Haku quickly ran to the high school, leaving her stuff and friends behind. Within fifteen minutes, Haku was in front of the host club's entrance, catching her breathe after she ran straight from her school to there. As soon as she entered the host club, Haku's eyes started to tear up as she stared at the two people that she missed dearly.

 

"J..Jiro...D..Daichi."

 

~Time Skip: Two months ago~

 

Finally been giving a three week break from SHIELD, Natasha and Clint were driving to their home (Clint's secret farm house in avengers 2) and see their thirteen years old sons again. they thought back about what Daichi said over the phone a few days ago.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

"Mom, we got a phone call from a man called Yoshio Ootori and he was asking for you and dad because he wanted to talk to guys about something. But we told him that you and dad weren't available at the moment, then he gave us his phone number and said when you guys are available to call him back."

 

Daichi said over the phone as he felt Jiro's head on his shoulder. Natasha and Clint heard what their son, Daichi , said and automatically knew who Yoshio Ootori was from the letters that they gotten. Clint grabbed the phone from Natasha and

 

started talking to Daichi.

 

"Was there anything else he told or asked you guys about?'

 

"The only thing he told us is that he wants you and mom to call him back."

 

Daichi replied to his dad's question with a tired tone while Jiro yawns tiredly. Clint could tell that his sons were tired over the phone as he looks at Natasha and whispers about the boys.

 

"They're getting tired and going to fall asleep soon."

 

"You can't really blame them, they're still growing children and children need sleep to grow Hand me the phone, I need to ask them something."

 

Natasha whispers back as Clint hands her the phone but before he did that, he told his boys good night.

 

"Night boys also your mother wants to talk to the both of you."  
  


 

** "Night Dad." **

 

The twins replied back to their father as their mother began asking them about something.

 

"Boys..."

 

_~End of Flashback~_

 

**(A/N: I'm ending the flashback right here because I don't know what else to write in it.)**

 

After a couple of hours of driving, Clint and Natasha arrived to their home and as soon as they got out of their car. They got tackled to the ground by their sons, who were hugging them while having mischievous glint in their eyes with a not so innocent smile on.  
  


 

**"MOM,DAD!"**

 

"Hehe, Nice to see you too, boys."

 

Clint said as he ruffled both of the boys head while Natasha gave the boys a kiss on their cheeks.

 

~Time Skip: Dinner time~

 

"So boys...What's your answer?"

 

Natasha asked as Clint and her shared a look to each other then look at their sons and waiting for their answer to what they told the boys just moments before. Within ten seconds, Daichi and Jiro shouted their answer with excitement.

 

**"We say yes on going to Ouran private middle school in Japan also because we want to see Haku again!"**

 

~Time Skip: two months later. Early morning~

 

Once Daichi and Jiro gotten off the plane with their luggage in their hand, they were walking through the Tokyo airport when they spotted a important business man and next to him was another man holding a sign with their names on it at the airport entrance. Before they went to them which they already figure out it was Yoshio Ootori and his bodyguard; Daichi made a comment that made his twin chuckled and commented afterwards.

 

"For some reason, Jiro. I pictured Mr. Ootori to be more scary looking, like a month old spoiled milk."

 

" *chuckles* Funny, Daichi. "

 

Then both of them started walking towards Mr. Ootori and his bodyguard.

 

~Scene Switch/ Time skip: The Ouran host club. Afternoon.~

 

Daichi and Jiro got to know Mr. Ootori and find out that he was Haku's adopted father. As well as finding out that his youngest son , Kyoya, and him want to reunite Haku and them. Then they were dropped off at Ouran private high school where they met Kyoya and the rest of the host club. After they got acquainted with the host club, especially with Hikaru and Kaoru.(A/N: It's a half-day at the Ouran high school. Also Kyoya and thers know about Daichi and Jiro because Haku told them.) They began writing notes in binary code then Daichi and Jiro , with the host club's help, started placing them around Ouran middle school that Haku could find. When the host club's grandfather clock hit three pm; Daichi and Jiro were, honestly, nervous and excited on reuniting with Haku again as they were sitting on one of the club's sofas, while the host club were entertaining their guests when the clubroom's doors were open by Haku.

 

"J..Jiro...D..Daichi."

 

Haku said in disbelief and shock tone with her eyes became teary.  
  


 

** "Nice to see you again, Haku." **

 

Daichi and Jiro said simultaneously with a smile then Haku ran to them and pulled them into a tight hug, which they happily return.

 

**-End of Chapter-**

 

**HufflepuffWeebo96: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please comment, review, or give an idea to the story.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm HufflepuffWeebo96!  
> I like to mention a couple of things. I don't own Ouran high school host club, The Avengers, Spider-Man, or Deadpool. I only own is my original characters. I'm new to archive our own site and that I'm also new to writing fanfiction crossovers. So please be patient with me on this fanfiction. I hoped that you guys like this chapter also if you guys could....Please comment and review the story!! But no hateful or disrespectful comments please, if you guys did not like.


End file.
